


Hunting the Hunter

by t0ec0llector



Category: Phasmophobia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0ec0llector/pseuds/t0ec0llector
Summary: Newfy, a hardworking ghost hunter encounters a spirit like never before, and soon she'll realize how deep hunting can become.
Relationships: Newfy/Chris, Newfy/David, Newfy/John
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The House on the Hill

It all began with some stupid job. Local ghost hunters: Newfy, Toe, and Tori, had been given a new job at an old creaky farm house. Apparently the farmer began waking up with cuts and bruises, and photographs of the married couple had been seen on the ground despite being hung up tightly. They headed out to the house, the bumpy road keeping everyone alert and awake. They arrived at 6:30 PM, and soon began setting up indoor cameras and taking photos of the house before nighttime came. They had smudge sticks, crosses, flashlights and some other very important ghost hunting materials. Tori carried the EMF and video camera, Toe flipped the black light flashlight in her hands, and Newfy carried an extra bright flashlight, as well as a thermometer in her pocket. They swung the door open, greeted with a dark and dusty entrance room. The old couple had, interesting taste to say at the very least. Newfy, the leader, headed upstairs with Tori, while Toe fumbled around in the dark. After inspecting every room, Newfy felt defeated. No thermometer drops, no EMF readings, no signs at all. They tried everything, from calling it's name, to splitting up. Finally, they all decided to send one person in alone at a time. Tori went first, speaking into the radio every so often. Noticeable, the most activity was present when Tori was in the entrance room. "I only heard a couple footsteps in the main hall, maybe he's in the front room?", Tori explained to the other two. "Well it would make sense, activity seems to increase when the last person leaves the entrance room." Toe seemingly agreed to Tori's statement. "Well, who's next? You or Newfy?" Tori asked, "I'll go! I'm excited to get some sort of sign from my spirit box.", Newfy exclaimed excitedly. She walked onto the porch, opening the creaky door ever so slightly. She grabbed the box and turned it on, then she began asking questions. "Are you here, John White?". No answer. "Send me a sign John.", and just as she finished saying the last word the lights began to flicker and the air became chilly. Fearful, she waited for the flashing to stop before continuing. "John, how old are you?". She waited. Finally, a response came from the noisy box, but she could clearly hear the number. "22", the ghost was much younger than what Newfy had assumed. "John, how did you die?"...again a response came, slowly yet clearly despite the staticky sound the ghost responded "Murder". Newfy felt sorrow for John, it must still be angry at the world and looking for revenge. "John, reveal yourself to me.". Soon a tall shadow appeared in front of the doorway between the kitchen and the entrance. Newfy was entranced by the somewhat handsome ghost. He had many cuts and bruises, one across his head being the most noticeable. It looked much more like a gash, as if he had been struck with a shovel. Newfy was taken out of her trance when a radio call came in **"NEWFY GET OUT OF THERE! THE ACTIVITY GONE UP TO A LEVEL 10!"** Tori screamed into the radio. She looked up, and as soon as John had appeared to her, he had gone. She scurried out of the house, still confused about everything that had just happened. She felt someone watching, and as she turned around she noticed his same figure peeking through the window, as if he was beckoning for her to return.


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newfy heads back, in a rush to find out the truth. After all, she's never left a ghost mystery unsolved.

It had been a week since they had visited the farmhouse. Newfy relentlessly tried to get the others to take her back there, but they wouldn't budge. She had contacted the farmer and his wife, however they had become rude and refused to let her return. She didn't understand, they had been so open to letting the group search the house for ghosts, but after mentioning the ghost and its appearance, they had refused to let them come back. She had done her research, the only thing he could find was the obituary for John White, which was around 6 years old. She looked through everything, finding out that he had been decent in high school and had gone to the nearby college to become a law major. He lived with his grandparents, both unnamed, and had reportedly been seen arguing with them, sometimes getting attacked by his grandfather. However, neither had been questioned nor suspected after his mysterious death. Newfy decided to do one last ditch effort. She drove in her normal car to the farmhouse, parking on the side of the dirt road, her car blocked from sight by some trees and large bushes. She waited. And waited. And waited. Then she noticed the two leaving the house and locking the door, presumably going out to do errands. She waited until they had passed her hiding spot, then she hurried onto their property. She knew it was illegal, but she had to find out the truth. She used the copy of the house key given to her by the couple, apparently they had forgotten to ask for it back. The creaky door seemed to swing open, as if it was inviting her back in. She felt a cold breeze rush onto her face, something that wasn't new to a professional ghost hunter like her. She stepped into the entrance room, brought out her spirit box and began asking questions. "John White, are you here? One flash for yes, two for no." One flash. She asked another question, "John White, are you going to harm me?" Two flashes. Newfy sighed in relief, she despised working with aggressive and hurtful spirits. She asked on final question, ready for a definite answer. "John White....who murdered you?" The spirit box which had previously been left on finally spit out a clear answer **"Both."** and **"Them"**. Newfy, confused on who he was referencing, was about to ask again, however the shock of the door being slammed open left her in a paralyzed state. The spirit box let out one simple word. **"Them."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is joke of a fanfic, theres no actual point to it ahahha


	3. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouldn't have broken in, Newfy.

Newfy stood in a state of fear as the old man began to approach her. She was in absolute shock that they had come home without her hearing the loud and rundown car pull up into the front dirt path. How could she have been so dumb. They must've suspected her arrival, they probably never even left. She was so deep in her own confusion she didn't hear the man yelling at her for entering his own home. His wife was behind him, angrily glaring. As he approached her, she began to nap out of her paralysis. The adrenaline had finally begun rushing in, and she made her choice between fight or flight. Fight. She punched the old man straight in the face, surprised by her own strength. His wife, in a panic, grabbed out her phone, about to call 911. Newfy, finally listening to the spirit box, decided to run. She was about to head out the backdoor when she heard a loud gurgling noise. She turned around, only to stare wide-eyed as the old lady began to choke. She listened to the desperation in that ladys voice, the struggle she was having to breath. As she turned the doorknob, quick realization came to her. John had locked all the doors. Slowly she turned her head around back to the front. She watched as the woman began scratching at her own throat, as if invisible hands were choking her to death. Then, she stopped moving. She fell back, and the last struggled breath came out of her mouth. Then, nothing more. The house became deadly silent. Newfy noticed the old farmer beginning to rise up, slowly but surely. He cried out for his wife, who he saw dead on the floor. He was about to rush Newfy when all of a sudden, a gust of wind began shaking a hanging light. It finally fell, directly of the farmers head that is. The glass cut into his scalp, and the weight of the light itself knocked him out. Newfy saw John appear again. He seemed to be, laughing? He began circling around the elderly couple, making jagged movements resembling someone dying from laughter. Newfy grabbed the door's handle, and tugged it open. She scurried out the door, heading back to car. If she had looked back, she could have seen the glimpse of John staring through the window. She drove off back to her house in a panic, honking and driving crazily. She parked in the entrance of her garage, then began shaking. She had just witnessed the murders of an old couple. She had just found out that the same lovely couple had killed their own grandson 6 years prior. She had so many things running through her head that she couldn't even breath. She began breaking down, the panic and fear pouring out. She felt something else too. An emotion that had been lingering ever since she punched the old man. Dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cfgvdfjnv u good man? u still reading?  
> I'll keep these chapters a bit shorter, around chapter 5 they should get longer :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this and chapter two on wattpad but yknow what I brought it here too.


End file.
